Concert Time
by Narshak89
Summary: My firstfan fiction so please have mercy! Marceline sees a new guy at the warehouse and starts to fall for him. Marcefin
1. Chapter 1

**Concert Time**

**Chapter 1: Warehouse 19**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic I've read tons of other people story and decided to write my own. So thanks for reading! R&R! –Narshak89**

**Marceline's POV**

** Lights dim. Stage is set. Fans cheer for the last act to start. I couldn't believe it two minutes till curtain call. I wasn't nervous on the outside in fact I enjoyed the sensation of people actually liking what I created. On the inside however, my brain rattled thinking of all things that could go wrong.**

** "Give it up for Marceline and The Scream Queens!'**

** The lights shined on my face, this was the only real light source I could survive without…well dying. Because well believe it or not vampires don't sparkle in the sun. Tonight we were playing one of my favorite songs "Kiss With A Fist"**

_**You hit me once**_

_**I hit you back**_

_**You gave a kick**_

_**I gave a slap**_

_**You smashed a plate over my head**_

_**Then I set fire to our bed**_

_**You hit me once**_

_**I hit you back**_

_**You gave a kick**_

_**I gave a slap**_

_**You smashed a plate over my head**_

_**Then I set fire to our bed**_

_**My black eye casts no shadow**_

_**Your red eye sees nothing**_

_**Your slap don't stick**_

_**Your kicks don't hit**_

_**So we remain the same**_

_**Love sticks**_

_**Sweat drips**_

_**Break the lock if it don't fit**_

_**A kick to the teeth is good for some**_

_**A kiss with a fist is better then none**_

_**A kiss with a fist is better then none**_

_**I broke your jaw once before**_

_**I spilled your blood upon the floor**_

_**You broke my leg in return**_

_**So sit back and watch the bed burn**_

_**Love sticks**_

_**Sweat drips**_

_**Break the lock if it don't fit**_

_**A kick to the teeth is good for some**_

_**A kiss with a fist is better then none**_

_**A kiss with a fist is better then none**_

_**You hit me once**_

_**I hit you back**_

_**You gave a kick**_

_**I gave a slap**_

_**You smashed a plate over my head**_

_**Then I set fire to our bed**_

_**You hit me once**_

_**I hit you back**_

_**You gave a kick**_

_**I gave a slap**_

_**You smashed a plate over my head**_

_**Then I set fire to our bed**_

"**Thanks for listening!" I howled into the microphone.**

** Screams of the crowd filled the warehouse, making me beam with happiness. Holding up the rock sign as I left the stage, the crowd got louder. This was a normal Friday night routine for me. Occasionally we had new comers most of the time just the regulars. Most people were too scared to come to a dark, usually abandoned warehouse. Then again these two weren't like most people, they looked for adventure and they were determined to get it. They were Finn the human and Jake the dog.**


	2. Chapter 2:Unaware and uncaring

A/N: Ok readers so sorry I haven't posted in forever! I've been having a hard time with school so here is the newest chapter!:)

Finn's POV

The warehouse concert was amazing, especially the final act. Their lead singer Marceline was so…she was just so totally math! When they finished playing I yearned for more. To hear her voice it sent chills up and down my spine. When she left the stage my heart sank a little bit. She was just so unique not like most girls in Ooo, she was not a princess, but a queen. Of course I couldn't like her she was just a friend and plus Jake would totally flip because she was a vampire. She understood what it was like for me to be different she was the closest person to me that I knew, but she couldn't replace Jake he was my brother.

I owed my life to Jake he and his family saved me, took me in when no one else wanted me. They raised me like I was their own found me when I was just a baby. We were brothers, adventurers never to be separated. With our reckless behavior we were always on guard for any monsters who wanted to cause trouble. We were just as bad as them even though we were defending the citizens not trying to harm them. We caused just as much damage.

I had a crush on another princess anyway, it all started when I was thirteen. She was so smart and beautiful, but she was way older than me. So after constant rejections I gave up in my mind, but my heart didn't. She was always involved with her science anyway she wanted someone to have a conversation with I hardly understood anything she said. Trust me I was not smart I was the exact opposite I hated studying math, English anything involving a textbook. I was the swordsman not the scholar, why do you need to know what x means anyway.

Marceline's POV

I just loved performing, even just the feeling of having my axe bass in my hand. Walking off the stage sweat rolling down my face, stage lights were the real heat people needed to worry about. Backstage was hectic as usual everyone packing up that's what I get for going last. I looked up and saw two familiar faces Finn and Jake my friends.

"Sup guys enjoy the show?"

"Yeah it was awesome, nice song pick by the way," Finn replied with a smile.

"Glad you enjoyed it I gotta go get ready for the after party see you guys there?"

"Nah not this time Marcy last time we didn't get home for hours," said Jake.

"Kay you guys don't know what you're missing."

With that I left for my dressing room, finally some peace and quiet. I secretly wished they would have joined just so I wouldn't have a bunch of guys hitting on me like my ex-boyfriend. Anyways I at least should enjoy myself I deserved it I work hard don't I? Pulling out a black dress which was just a little too short for me, it was cute though. I never was one for heels I always preferred boots. I pulled them both on and lugged myself into the club just outside the warehouse.

I walked to the bar ordering the usual that one turned into many. I was definitely drunk, but like any one cared. Walking back out to the dance floor I started dancing and a guy came up and started grinding on me. I didn't even see who it was I just started grinding on him that earned him kissing on my neck and that earned him a smack to the face. I turned around ready to hit him when I froze it was a guy, but he was really good looking. He was breathing also and he had a heart beat… he was human.

A/N: Ok guys here's the next chapter please someone review and let me know that someone wants me to keep writing this. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3:Strange Feelings

A/N: Thanks to all the people who reviewed! I won't keep you guys waiting!

Marceline's POV

My stomach was in knots I couldn't even speak I just stood there staring like an idiot. I thought Finn was the last human, but this was just so crazy he was just so gorgeous. His dark brown eyes boar into my red ones, he walked closer shaking out his light brown curly hair. Then when he reached me he leaned in and whispered something. I couldn't make it out so I nodded and he took my hand, he led me outside I assume he wanted to talk. I parted my lips to say something, but nothing came out.

"I'm Brett I saw you perform earlier you were amazing." He said in a thick accent.

"Marceline and thanks."

I probably sounded like an idiot, but believe me I was still in shock from the whole human thing.

"You aren't from around here?" I asked curiously.

"No I'm from another part of the country and I saw you and thought you might want to hang out." He said.

"Sure, but how about tomorrow?"

"Sounds good!" he said with a little too much enthusiasm.

I watch him saunter off with a smirk plastered across his face. This was not possible…there could not be another human especially one as cute as that. I didn't even know anything about him, but his name his first one at that. His eyes were so and his accent reminded me of someone from my past. That name too was all so familiar from before the Mushroom War. What was it though? I finally drew enough energy to float back to my house.

Once inside I collapsed onto my couch and fell asleep. My dreams that night were all too vague I only saw glimpses. Two males fighting one defeated and the other was out for blood. With that a knock on my door awoke me from my slumber.

"MARCY! Wake up!" screamed a voice.

"Hold on."

I slowly got up and trudged over to the door creaking it open an inch or so. Only to see Finns blue eyes and blonde hair because Jake finally convinced him not to wear his white bear hat. I groaned and opened the door more for him to squeeze through.

"What do you want Finn?"

"Just wanted to make sure you're okay," he explained.

"Well as you can see I'm fine just tired."

He contently looked me up and down, finally stopping at my eyes. As I sat almost falling asleep my head pounding from last night's assortment of alcohol. I groaned again and threw my head back not remembering anything from last night except for the name and face of my newly found friend.

"What do you need again?"

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to do something today," he said with intendment.

"Sorry I have plans with a guy."

His eyes bulged from their sockets with wonder and his face drooped with sadness. What was wrong with him today? It's not like Finn and I were a thing, or were ever going to become one. He was one of my best friends I wasn't going to ruin our friendship over some stupid thing called love that didn't exist in my heart.

"Oh crap I need to get ready… you need to leave bye Finn!" I said without a second thought.

He then stomped out of my house slamming the door and ran out of my cave. What was his problem I can't be happy with another guy? Well he doesn't own me and it's not like he is just going to proclaim some feelings for me out of the blue. I had a crush on him a few years ago, but I wasn't Princess Bubblegum. I was a rebel who wanted to be herself not some prissy girly girl.

I rushed to my closet picking out a pair of skinnies(A/N: my word for skinny jeans) and an old band t-shirt. Practically sprinting to my bathroom to fix my hair and brush my long raven colored hair. Within minutes of that another knock on my door was heard.

"Coming!" I yelled.

I threw the door open, to reveal Brett. He looked even better today with a red plaid shirt on. Without a notice he went straight for a hug like we had known each other forever. Then my head was filled with a kaleidoscope of memories from my past.

A/N: Oooh cliffhanger even I don't know what will happen guess we all will have to wait and find out! R&R!


End file.
